The Pack
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' The Russian Soldiers or otherwise known by the group itself as "the Pack" (Russian: Пакет) are a retired military group who linger in the large junkyard house with Ivan, Mischa and Mikhail. Called "the Pack" particularly because of their inate ability to stick close together in the battlefield. They were a special elite squad of fighters during the war who were often sent into battle long before anyone else given their strengths and skills; despite their ages, they still show signs of being excellent fighters. They were unfortunate witnesses to Mary's horrible death and the emotional damage that it had caused for Ivan and his son. This caused them to become distrusting of any outsiders who would cross paths with them. Despite some persuasion and distrust, they join Claire and Leon to take down Alex, the very man responsible for the pain he had caused everyone. When they first encounter Claire and Leon, they are cold and silent about their presence and their offer to join up and fight Alex. Generally distrusting, they soon find a common ground, especially with Claire, whom Ivan seems fond of. 1. ANDREI ORTOFF *"Mad Andrei" *(Russian: Андре́й) *''Romanian and Russian form of Greek Andreas, meaning "man; warrior."'' *Rank: Private/Sharpshooter Andrei is a quiet and impassive man who always has very little to say unless it is very important. Andrei was very happy and pleased to have Mary around and often times in the past, he would joke around with her. Now, he is silent and bitter about everything around him. He is one of the very first of Ivan's group to attempt to subdue Leon when he enters the junkyard with Claire. He stands tall with dark green eyes, black hair and a rugged, bearded scowl on his face constantly. He wears a thick brown duster jacket with rounds of bullets around his chest and tattered camouflage pants. He is called "Mad Andrei" because of his issue with attacking people first before thinking. 2. DMITRII UDOVIN *"Scrapper" *''Variant spelling of Russian Dmitriy, meaning "loves the earth" or "follower of Demeter."'' *Rank: Senior Warrant Officer Dimitrii was one of Ivan's most loyal of men next to Mikhail and seemed to go along very well with Claire and Leon's plan simply because he knew that his leader would be better if he killed the man responsible for Mary's death. He has short brown hair tied in a small tail and bright blue eyes. He also has a thin, white scar across his lips. He wears a black turtleneck shirt beneath a grey jacket and tan cargo pants. He is called "Scrapper" because he tends to collect the most useless of things, which becomes a nuisance to his war comrades. 3. IGOR VOLKOV *"Bucket Leg" *(Игорь) *''Russian form of Old Norse Ívarr, meaning "bow warrior."'' *Rank: Private/ B&E Specialist With his skills in explosives, Igor was a valuable asset during the time of the war. He is often loud and proud, never failing to brag about his abilities and knowhow with demolitions. He has a patch of skin and metal that covers the back of his head from an explosion accident and is constantly scratching it. Igor is very cautious about Claire and Leon, but seems to quickly grow attached to Claire. He doesn't take Leon's insults to heart and actually laughs at him sometimes. He has a thick, scraggly beard and is always covered in dirt or soot from his work. His eyes are hazel and bloodshot. He wears overalls and a brown military jacket. He is called "Bucket Leg" because he limps when he walks; this is from a war injury. 4. VIKTOR LOGINOV *"Butcher" *(Cyrillic: Виктор) *''Slavic form of Roman Latin Victor, meaning "conqueror." In use by the Bulgarians, Russians and Serbians. Compare with another form of Viktor.'' *Rank: Senior Sergeant/Chemicals Expert Viktor is a strange member of the group and normally ignores people. He has slicked black hair with gray streaks in them as well as his left ear missing. He has icy light blue eyes and rough, chiseled features that seem to have been carved out of granite. He wears a black leather jacket, jeans and a hat with a red bandana over his left arm. Viktor had lost his ear during a hand-to-hand confrontation with an enemy on the warfront and his hearing is pretty rough. It still doesn't make him any less of a fighter. He is called "Butcher" because of his violent tendency to beat his enemies to death on the battlefield. 5. YURI GUREVICH *"Bug" *''Variant spelling of Russian Yuriy, meaning "earth-worker, farmer."'' *Rank: Efreitor Yuri is one of the more-than-capable members of Ivan's team and acts as the "tracker". Despite having such a low rank, Yuri is highly spirited and will jump at the chance to prove himself to his fellow war mates. He has short blonde hair and sandy colored eyes. He smiles a lot and is known to be a very kind soul. When Mary was alive, he always gave her the utmost respect for Ivan's sake. He is alled "Bug" because Yuri has an unfortunate love for insects which tends to "bug" others. 6. SASHA KIRYAKOV *"Dizzy" *(Саша) *''Unisex pet form of Russian Aleksandr and Aleksandra, both meaning "defender of mankind."'' *Rank: Private/Communications Expert Sasha is a very fussy individual who takes great care in his stuff. He is smaller than the others, but very strong and build like that of a warthog. He is often seen arguing with Vladimir over folded or creased maps. As a communications expert, he is capable of shielding and preventing anyone from tracing phone calls, most particularly Ivan so that he could not be tracked down by Umbrella. He isn't too sure what to think of Claire or Leon at first, but eventually connects with them. He is called "Dizzy" because he tends to irritate people with his constant bickering. 7. BORIS MINKOWSKI *"Zero" *(Борис) *''Russian name said to originally derive from Tatar Bogoris, meaning "small." Later, however, it was taken to be a short form of Borislav, the first element coming from the root bor- ("battle"), hence "fighter, warrior."'' *Rank: Private/ Computer Expert Not much can be said about Boris. His past is just as shadowed for Ivan as it is for Claire and Leon. He is sulky, quiet and he does occasionally give clues to what happened in his past life. He says things like, "she is happy where she is" and "the little one hadn't breathed life yet and it was gone". This may suggest that Boris was in a relationship at one point and was to be a father but that never happened. He has short black hair, a thin mustache and dark green eyes. He wears a brown dirty jacket and a thick vest beneath it and cargo pants. He is called "Zero" because no one knows anything about him. 8. GRIGORI SHOSTAKOVICH *"Chopper" *''Variant spelling of Russian Grigoriy, meaning "watchful; vigilant."'' *Rank: Sergeant A brash and very coarse man, Grigori usually speaks straight to the point and doesn't like beating around the bush. He hates liars and anything having to do with them. He also hates thieves and even went as far as cutting off the arm of a man who attempted to steal from Ivan's yard, which earned him a spot in prison - to which Ivan bailed him out. Grigori is tall and muscular with sandy colored hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a white tank top and black pants. He lost a lot of faith in people when Mary was killed. It is suggested that he has a thing for Claire, but he keeps quiet about it because of his fear of Ivan's fury. He is called "Chopper" for his desire to cut off his enemy's limps or body parts. 9. ROLAN BRUSILOV *"Hammer" *(Ролан) *''Russian form of German Hrodland, meaning "famous land."'' *Rank: Captain/Weapons Supervisor Rolan produces weapons for the group and is responsible for gathering many of their stock. He has taught Mischa the ways of the gun and along with Andrei and Mikhail, how to shoot. Rolan has a crew-cut hairstyle and tattoos of wings across his back. He is very intelligent and mostly tends to annoy everyone with his skills. He has a thin black goatee-like beard and bright yellow-gold eyes. He speaks with a Russian accent so thick it is often difficult to understand him. He is called "Hammer", named after a hammer of a gun. 10. VLADIMIR LEONOV *"Skipper" *(Cyrillic: Влади́мир) *''Slavic name composed of the elements volod "to rule" and mir "peace," hence "peaceful ruler." In use by the Bulgarians, Croatians, Russians and Serbians.'' *Rank: Private The youngest of the group. Vladimir is quiet and actually shy around other people, but he tends to make up for that in fierce loyalty and duty without question. He joined the Russian Army when he was only 14 and looks up to Ivan even now. He has long blond hair and a thin beard and mustache with gray eyes. He takes to Claire quickly when she seems to capture the attention of his leader. He sees though that she is kind, but doesn't really speak up about it at first. He is called "Skipper" because of his upbeat attitude and general eagerness in battle. That and his quick speed make him a valuable fighter. 'Appearance' *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 02:23, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Characters